


Something New

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [23]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Demyx tries something new with his boyfriend and it...doesn't end in disaster?





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-Three: Trying A New Position

Every time Demyx opens his eyes, the world is upside down. He’s had to blink a couple of times to make sure he isn’t losing it because the sight is a bit disorienting. Or maybe it’s all the blood rushing to his head. Whichever it is, he knows it’s making it very hard for him to concentrate on the toy inside him.

They had decided to try a new position. The same old missionary lovemaking got boring after a while, so Demyx talked his boyfriend into trying something new. After a three day long debate, he finds himself lying at the foot of their bed with his upper body dangling off the edge. His head and shoulders are a couple of inches off of the ground and his hands are holding onto his boyfriend’s wrists for balance. And he’s cursing the stupid Cosmopolitan article that promised him this would be sexy because  **it is not.**

“You don’t look like you’re enjoying this,” Axel tells him.

It wasn’t necessarily awful or painful, but it was incredibly awkward. He blows out a breath and lifts his head as much as he can to look at Axel. “I’ve been through worse,” he attempts to smile.

Axel doesn’t look convinced. In fact, he looks incredibly worried. “Your entire face and neck are as red as my hair. Maybe we should try something different.”

Demyx sighs loudly. “Probably.”

His boyfriend removes the toy and helps him get into a much more comfortable position on the bed. Demyx lies there for a while in disappointment. He really wanted that to work. None of the other positions they’ve seen looked exciting or physically possible. Was there anything left for them to try?

“I think...I may have an idea,” Axel says slowly as he reaches behind him to grab one of the pillows. “I’ve only seen it done in porn but it’s new to us.”

Whatever it is, it can’t be much worse than whatever the hell they’d just tried. “As long as it doesn’t hurt, let’s do it.”

Axel gives him very specific instructions for the new position he wants him to try. He tells him to fold both of their pillows in two and prop them under his stomach while he lies down face first, but he  _ has  _ to keep his knees up. Demyx listens. It doesn’t feel that much different from a doggystyle position. He opens his mouth to protest—

“Okay, now fold your arms behind your back.”

—until he hears that. His eyebrows almost touch his hairline as he slowly folds his arms. Axel pins his wrists together with one hans and uses the other to re-enter him with the toy. There’s a major difference between their regular doggystyle and  _ this _ . The angle is different because of the pillows he’s propped on, and the restriction of his arms is definitely new. With his cheek pressed firmly against the bed, he laughs. “I see what you’re getting at.”

“It doesn’t hurt at all, does it?”

“No, it’s okay. Go ahead.”

Axel starts to thrust. It feels a lot different from their usual. Demyx exhales softly as each thrust gently rocks him forward. This is what he’d been expecting from their last position: something that was new, exciting,  _ and  _ felt good.

“Since we’re kind of on the subject, I have something else that’s new,” Axel tells him. He can hear the excitement in his voice and it makes him smile.

“What is it?”

He leans down to kiss his back. “This one vibrates.”

Demyx inhales sharply. Axel had told him there were strap ons that could vibrate, but he didn’t know he’d already bought one. He usually tells him about every single toy that he purchases before using it on him. He could have sworn he’d seen this one before. “Please tell me you’re going to turn it on.”

“You know I’m going to. I just won’t tell you when.” Axel emphasizes the last word with a hard thrust, and he moans into the mattress. Demyx half laughs, half whines as Axel moves faster. With this new angle, he can feel the toy directly stimulating the spot it’s supposed to. It doesn’t feel like he had to find the spot at all, which is amazing.

His stomach tightens as the impending orgasm builds. For a moment, he forgets that his wrists are pinned and tries to move them.

“Nooo, you can’t move yet,” Axel giggles. Demyx bites into the sheets and lets out a low whine. Bondage has never been his thing...but it feels different when it's Axel holding him in place. That’s something they’re definitely going to discuss and explore later.

His thoughts scatter as Axel thrusts harder. “Shit,” he gasps, hands tightening into fists since he can’t move them. “Fuck, Axel…”

Demyx hears another giggle as Axel slows to a stop. He doesn’t get to ask why before the toy starts to vibrate inside of him. A loud moan rips from his throat, his back arches, and his fingernails dig into his palms. Axel moans as well, and the sound goes straight to his groin. It’s almost too much for him to handle.

“You okay, baby?” Axel asks softly.

Demyx screws his eyes shut and attempts a nod. “Mm-hm…”

“Okay. Let me know...i-if you need me to stop,” he whispers. He gently pulls his hips back and pushes forward again, repeating the motion a few times until he finds a comfortable rhythm. Demyx whimpers with each stroke. It’s a struggle to breathe now, but he doesn’t want him to stop. He’s so very close.

“Don’t stop,” Demyx begs between shaky pants. “Please. I  _ need _ you.”

“All right, baby. I’m not stopping until you cum,” he tells him, thrusting much harder than before.

Even with his eyes shut tight, he can feel the tears welling behind his lids. The heat that had built up in the pit of his stomach quickly starts to travel south. It’s  _ right there _ , but he needs something more. Just one more things to bring him to his end before he loses the rest of his mind.

That one more thing comes in the form of teeth sinking into his skin. He chokes on his moan as he spills onto the bed and his stomach. At the sound of Axel’s moans, he knows that he’d cum too. A tired smile pulls at his lips as the toy stops moving, and then stops vibrating. He hisses when Axel pulls out of him. When he lets his wrists go, he falls onto his side with a huff.

“Shit,” Axel breathes. Demyx looks over at him and laughs at the sight of a very flustered redhead trying to undo his harness with shaky hands. 

He takes a deep breath and slowly sits up. “Let me.” Demyx’s hands aren’t that much steadier, but he’s able to unbuckle it and get it off of him. He tosses it to the side and gently pulls his boyfriend down until they’re lying side by side facing one another. And for a moment, he just stares at Axel. The way his skin practically glows after an intense orgasm, the thin sheen of sweat on his skin, the way he can barely hold his eyes open, and the bruising on his lips from his teeth all come together to make a fucking gorgeous man. He hums happily as he moves closer to him and kisses him.

“That was amazing,” he laughs quietly as he wraps his body around the redhead. “We’re definitely doing that again.”

Axel wraps his arms around him like he always does. It feels good to be held by him. “Can I ask you a really sucky question?”

He pauses his kisses. Is something wrong? Did  _ he  _ not like it? “Yeah, what’s up?”

The redhead blinks slowly, and Demyx notices that he’s avoiding eye contact with him. “You...was it really the missionary that was boring or was it... _ me? _ ”

Demyx doesn’t understand. Why would he ever think Axel was boring? “What do you mean?”

Axel huffs. “I mean, were you getting bored because it’s not real? Would it have been better for you if I actually had the right parts?”

His heart sinks. “No! No, no, no, I’m sorry, I’m so fucking stupid. I didn’t mean to make you think that at all—”

“Don’t, like, panic about it and make it awkward. I just wanted to know.”

Demyx stops and takes a deep breath. Axel had told him before that he hates being treated like he’s fragile and never wants him to feel like he’s walking on eggshells with him. Axel likes blunt honesty. He knows that. He swallows the compulsion to excessively apologize as he gently shakes his head. “No. It feels real to me and that’s all I care about,” he tells him honestly.

Axel still refuses to look at him. “Sorry to put you on the spot like that. It’s just been bothering me since you brought it up.”

“I’m glad you didn’t let it sit and bother you. I really did just want to try a new position. Nothing to do with you.”

Instead of meeting Demyx’s eye, he closes his. “I promise I’ll stop being so sensitive one day,” he laughs bitterly.

Demyx kisses him again. “Don’t. That’s who you are and I love that about you. Men can get nervous and self conscious too, okay?”

“Okay…”

“ _ Okay? _ ”

“Okayyy! I hear you! I’m  _ listening! _ ” Axel laughs again. It sounds a lot livelier, a lot more genuine. Demyx gives him one last kiss before he rests his head on his chest. And he falls in love with him just a little more.


End file.
